Hydrocarbon fluids produced from subterranean wells often include liquids and gases. Although both may be valuable, the multiphase flow may complicate recovery efforts. For example, naturally producing wells with elevated gas fractions may overload phase separators located on the surface. This may cause gas to be entrained in fluid product lines, which can adversely affect downstream storage and processing.
In wells in which artificial lift solutions have been deployed, excess amounts of gas in the wellbore fluid can present problems for downhole equipment that is primarily designed to produce liquid-phase products. For example, the centrifugal forces exerted by downhole turbomachinery tend to separate gas from liquid, thereby increasing the chances of cavitation or vapor lock. Downhole gas separators have been used to remove gas before the wellbore fluids enter the pump. In operation, wellbore fluid is drawn into the gas separator through an intake. A lift generator provides additional lift to move the wellbore fluid into an agitator. The agitator is typically configured as a rotary paddle that imparts centrifugal force to the wellbore fluid. As the wellbore fluid passes through the agitator, heavier components, such as oil and water, are carried to the outer edge of the agitator blade, while lighter components, such as gas, remain close to the center of the agitator. In this way, modern gas separators take advantage of the relative difference in specific gravities between the various components of the two-phase wellbore fluid to separate gas from liquid. Once separated, the liquid can be directed to the pump assembly and the gas vented from the gas separator.
Although generally effective, these prior art gas downhole gas separators incorporate the use of a driven shaft that may not be present in all certain applications. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved gas separator system that provides gas separation functionality over an extended range of applications.